This invention relates generally to phase change memories.
In conventional phase change memories, a memory material, such as a chalcogenide, may switch between crystalline and non-crystalline or so-called amorphous phases. One problem with these transitions is that particularly the amorphous phase is not very stable. As a result, the characteristics of the device in the amorphous phase may drift.
Commonly, a phase change memory transitions between the amorphous phase and a crystalline phase which may be a face centered cubic (FCC) phase.
Thus, there is a need for ways to transition phase change memories between states that are less subject to drift.